User talk:Benjaminthewill123123
Archive 1 Archive 4 Archive 2 Archive 5 Archive 3 Welcome to the new talk page Before you start bombarding me with stupidity I have a few rules for the use for this page. #Sign your posts #Don't over spam it #Always create a new header (Failure to do so will result in a stupid one being made for you) #Enjoy or some shit ---- Hey Hey, why did you delete my "Stud Muffins" story? You never told me why you did, there was nothing wrong with it at all... But what rule did it break? it was taken down the 1st time because it had no catagory and when i tried posting it again they took it down again... they still havent told me whats wrong with it.... yeah, the 1st time lolskeletons took it down and you deleted it the second time... well yeah, they told me i needed to edit it and add spacing to the paragraphs but i was locked out from editing it and they automaticly deleted it anyway for no reason. Joe Thecreeper (talk)Joe Thecreeper Vandalism Warning Which page did I vandalize? Lemmy118 (talk) 13:13, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Question Are people allowed to randomly change endings of other people's pasta such as: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mario&diff=355536&oldid=355534 Lemmy118 (talk) 22:14, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Challenge accepted 32 more edits? prepare to be passed bitch. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 23:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Um I cannot enter chat. It says I dont have the permission. Why is it? Juvialoxar (talk) 04:19, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Damn you Stop having more edits than me, I'm never gonna catch up at this rate. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 13:38, March 28, 2013 (UTC) STARFOX 6664 Was there really any purpose to reverting my edit? Was it because I removed the formatting? Lemmy118 (talk) 20:40, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hidden categories Category:Hidden categories Erm... I think I might be doing something wrong. I put the magic word on the Entities and US categories (oh, and also Hidden categories itself), but the pages and subcategories included in them still display them! What am I doing wrong? (and before you ask, I checked my preferences.) LOLSKELETONS Talk • 02:15, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Nevamind, it's working now. ADMIN DSFDSFDZFSEFRWERE:AEW:Q@:@{W:{Ú±´Ú‹€´™£¶†¶£∞™®´ LOLSKELETONS Talk • 03:47, March 29, 2013 (UTC) fak yew Congratz on being an Admin, and fuck you. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 16:38, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Question do you know who made the ben has gotten to me page because i'd like to ask that person a question Admin Templates Forgot to mention this earlier, but... Remember how you said Admin Templates needs to be in the wiki navigation toolbar? I added it, along with Site Administration Templates and General Use Templates. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 19:30, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Yer whalecum. :3 Also, did you talk to Cleric while I was afk? Because I noticed WhyAmIReadingThis's name is green and it says "VCROC" by his name, but the user rights sa-NO WAIT LET ME GUESS ...You used Javascript, didn't you? LOLSKELETONS Talk • 19:40, March 29, 2013 (UTC) OC How do you label something as an OC? I'm making a story but don't know how to label it OC. My Story I would like the story Agoraphobia to be taken down. That is all. -Not-so-innocent-victim-nikki Deletion Hey, I'm the guy who wrote MinecraftMac, and I was wondering why you deleted it. I am in no way offended, just curious. Thanks, Sumthinstupid46 (talk) 02:37, March 30, 2013 (UTC) how the hell did you get upgraded? Seriously. how? you're a jerk who deletes my pages for fun. you even deleted my comment and banned me. when it wasn't even worse than anyone elses. mine was mild. TheXenomorph1PRIME. (talk) 03:47, March 30, 2013 (UTC) About the alternate userpage titles You know how you can (somehow) make the userpage titles say things like "HEAD OF VCROC" and "BUREAUCRAT"? I think I've seen it where they can make just those appear (like, making the default ones not show up). Do you think you can do that? I'd like "VCROC" to not be by any of the heads of VCROC's usernames and for Sloshedtrain to only have "BUREAUCRAT" and "HEAD OF VCROC" by his username (as four titles are just too much). LOLSKELETONS Talk • 05:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) im sorry about my previous topic im new here so i don't know rules here RE:Remove VCROC Done. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 20:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the message, and I noticed you had said you can help out with any problems on the forum, is that true? Hello Gregers750 (talk) 20:53, March 31, 2013 (UTC)Gregers750 Well, its just I am new and you are probably the genius behind the wiki and I was wondering if you would like to recommend some interesting pastas for me to read Gregers750 (talk) 23:02, March 31, 2013 (UTC)Gregers750 :If you are wondering who the "genius" behind the wiki is, that would be ClericofMadness. Also, Psychosis is probably my favorite pasta, but for some other good ones, check out the Suggested Reading category. Hope you enjoy your time here on Creepypasta Wiki. ^_^ LOLSKELETONS Talk • 23:16, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: ASDFG u wot m8 LOLSKELETONS Talk • 23:23, March 31, 2013 (UTC) K. Also (if you had read my above message), do you think you can make it to where only "ADMIN" and "HEAD OF VCROC" appear by my username? kthx LOLSKELETONS Talk • 23:31, March 31, 2013 (UTC) It's just that I've seen it done on other Wikia wikis so I know it can be done. I just don't know how. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 00:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Insert Stupid Header Here Please Hi- I got a warning for vandalism. What did I vandalize? It wasn't Maze of Traps, was it?Sfrasermait (talk) 21:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) JEFF IS YOUR LORD AND SAVIOR YOU MUST ACCEPT THIS FACT. I HAVE ACCEPTED HIM AS MY OVERLORD. HAVE YOU? ClericofMadness (talk) 22:14, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello I'd like to ask you why you gave me a 3 day block on the 30th of March 2013. If you do not remember what had happened, I will tell you. I wrote a creepypasta entitled "Pokemon Version 666" on the same date. You then deleted this story. A little later on the chat I asked you why my pasta was removed and then without saying anything, you blocked me. That is pretty much how it happened but due to time zones (me in the UK and I think you are in the US) the date may be off by a day. I would just like to know what I had done wrong. Thanks, Vdogg2496 Blocked For 3 Days? Hello First off excuse me if this is the second post from me with the same story but I am not sure the first one went through or not. I'd like to ask you why you gave me a 3 day block on the 30th of March 2013. If you do not remember what had happened, I will tell you. I wrote a creepypasta entitled "Pokemon Version 666" on the same date. You then deleted this story. A little later on the chat I asked you why my pasta was removed and then without saying anything, you blocked me. That is pretty much how it happened but due to time zones (me in the UK and I think you are in the US) the date may be off by a day. I would just like to know what I had done wrong. Thanks, Vdogg2496 Other http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:AlexHawks?s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=358503 This is not him, this is not anything about trying to get him unbanned. This username has been a detriment on {w|leagueoflegends|League of Legends} wikia and has created many sockpuppets and used multiple meatpuppets to get around bans. I reccomend an IP ban. Please view his userpage, {w|psykolog|Psykolog}'s talk page along with other admin's. You can contact me on my talk page on the League wikia, I will only be able to see this if I get a random e-mail. Hey, sorry so much about the mess-up with my pasta. I copied it from word (where I edited it), so I'm not sure why the paragraphing didn't carry over. I'll fix it ASAP. Sorry again for the mess up. Won't happen again. Jellonaut (talk) 23:48, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I fixed my pasta "He doesn't know, does he?", so it' sno longer a wall of text. Jellonaut (talk) 23:55, April 3, 2013 (UTC)